Kickin' It: Lost love
by kickin'itwithyou
Summary: Will Jack lose the love of his life... forever?
1. Chapter 1

Kickin' it Lost love

Kim's POV

_I walked into the dojo not expecting anyone there. I had forgot my wallet in my locker early today. As I walked past the boys locker room I heard someone. A special someone. I opened the door slowly, not trying to make any noise. I recognized the voice. It was Jack. He was talking on the phone with someone... a girl? I question that over and over in my mind. It couldn't be his girlfriend... right? He was my best friend, he would of told me. I thought that until he said those words " I love you". I ran out. Shocked not that I was jealous or anything but that he had kept a secret from me. Between our friendship we didn't keep secrets._

Jack's POV

_I hung up the phone. As that happened I heard the door slam shut. At first I thought that I was locked in. I pulled on the door hard, not think it would be unlocked. The door swung open. I was relieved until I saw her in the middle of the dojo. I approached her slowly. Her blond hair whipped around so she could face me. In her eyes I could see that she was hurt. Then out the door she was._

The next day.

Jack's POV

_I woke up this morning still thinking of last night. I showered, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I made it through the school day. I didn't see Jerry, Milton, Eddie, or even Kim. I knew something was up. I skated to the dojo, hoping to find them there. I walked through the door. All of the lights were off.  
><em> 

The Gang: Surprise!

Jack: For What?

Rudy: Guys! It's the wrong person.

Jack: Who were you expecting?

Milton: Eddie duh Jack.

Jack: Crap, it is his birthday isn't it?

Jerry: Bro how could you forget Eddie's birthday? It's like 3days before yours.

Rudy: Kim, turn off the lights.

*Kim turns off the lights and everybody hides*

Rudy: 1...2...3...

The Gang: SURPRISE!

Eddie: Guys! You didn't have to this.

Kim: Eddie it's your birthday of course we had to.

Milton: Kim's right Eddie. It's your special day.

Jerry: Who wants cake?

Jack: Where is it?

Rudy: I've got it!

Jack's POV

_The entire time I was staring at Kim. I tried to figure out what happened. I checked my watch. I had to get home because Emma is finally coming to visit. _

Me: Hey sorry guys I have to go.

Kim: Me too.

_She made no eye contact to me that entire night._

Eddie: Thanks guys. I really mean it.

Me: No problem Eddie.

Kim: Eddie I hoped you had the best birthday party ever.

* Kim said while we were walking out*

Kim's POV

_I was walking home with Jack right behind me. I know he lives right next door but he could of skated past me. I finally turned around. I turned right into Jack. We fell to the ground. _

Me: Oww.

Jack: Are you okay?

Me: Yes, will you just leave me alone!

Jack: Kim what did I ever do to make you mad at me?

Me: You lied!

Jack's POV

_I had no clue why she was mad at me for. She just ran off. I walked home slowly. When I walked through the door someone ran to hug me. It was Emma. She had dinner at my house. After dinner we hung out in the basement._

Emma: What's wrong with you? You're acting like something is bothering you.

Jack: Nothing, I just can't believe that you're here.

_Emma was right something was bothering me. It was Kim she seemed to be really mad at me. And I didn't even know why. I did like Kim, but after she didn't get my hints I moved on. But I wished she liked me. What am I saying? I have my girlfriend right next to me. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kickin' it Lost love

Kim's Pov

_I woke up to the rain drizzling on my face. What had happened? I was lying in the middle of the road. A group surrounding me. Lets start from the beginning._

_It was about around 3 o'clock. Grace and I was bored out of our minds. And yes I was still mad at Jack. We decided to go watch Rio. My mom dropped us off. As I was buying my ticket I saw Jack… and he wasn't alone. Ugh can I catch a break? Of course he had to wave but Grace and I quickly ran into theater 4. We sat in the very back. Who had to sit in front of us?_

Grace: Kim, what's wrong?

Me: Nothing.

_I lied. The entire time Jack and the blonde haired girl kept laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. Seriously, I was to burst. I ran out of the theaters. Did I really like Jack? Was I jealous? WHAT AM I SAYING? The rain was pouring by now. I heard footsteps following me. I turned around._

Jack: Kim, can you just tell me what is bothering you?

Me: It's hard to explain.

Jack: I have time.

Me: Jack, you lied.

Jack: About what?

Me: Never mind.

Jack: Kim…

Me: Can we just drop it?

_I looked away. He tried to approach me but I ran. I was half way across the street._

Jack: Kim! Can you just tell me?

_I turned to look at him. And then everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3

Kickin' It: Lost Love

Jack's POV

_As time stood still, memories of me and her, her and I came to mind. Was she really the love of my life? I ran to her " lifeless body", shivers ran down my back as the words came to mind. Tears found their way to the sleeves of my jacket. I cradled her body in my arms, her blood soaked in my shirt. The pool of blood was running with the small current of the rain. A small crowd formed around. I held her close to my chest, not knowing what to do, but just sit there and cry. Just to cry my heart out._

Later in the day

Emma: Where's Jack?

Jack's Mom: Probably at the park across the street. He goes there when he's depressed.

Emma: Thanks.

Emma's POV

_I walked to the park and sure enough he was there. I took the swing next to him. _

Me: What's wrong?

Jack: I'm just lost and confused.

Me: About what?

Jack: ...Us.

Me: Like how? _I said while a frown was forming._

Jack: I don't know who I love.

Me: So... we're just done...like that?

Jack: I guess so..

Me: Okay Jack I get. You love Kim. I see it in your eyes when you look at her.

Jack: But what about you?

Me: I'll be fine Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Kickin' It: Lost Love

Jack's POV

_I remembered every single detail of the day that I met Kim. _

_I had just got done eating lunch. My mom told me that people from Mississippi had moved next door and that they had a kid my age. I decided to be nice and introduce myself to her. I asked her if she wanted to go play at the park across the street. _

Flashback:

Jack: Hey, I'm Jack.

Kim: I'm Kim.

Jack: ….

Kim: Are you okay?

Jack: Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park?

Kim: sure.

_She's so pretty. And that little accent she has is cute._

( Jack pushing Kim on the swings )

Jack: How old are you?

Kim: eight.

Jack: Really? I'm eight too!

Kim: When's your birthday?

Jack: July 7. When's yours?

Kim: September 15.

Jack: Ha, I'm older!

Kim: Soo!

Jack: If anybody hurts you, tell me I know karate.

Kim: I ensure you that I don't need too.

_Before I could reply, Kim flipped me. Her blonde hair in the light was so beautiful._

Kim's Mother: Kim! Time to come inside!

Kim: I gotta go.

Jack: Bye.

Kim: see you tomorrow?

Jack: Yeah!

Kim: Bye.

_I watched her run away. By now the sun had set and it was time for dinner. Everyday that summer we went to the park. We had been best friends ever since. _


	5. Chapter 5

Kickin' It: Lost Love

**Jack's POV:**

_Sitting on these swings were too painful. I had to Kim. I ran all the way to the hospital.  
>I made it to her room. I walked in quietly, she looked so peaceful lying on the bed. The doctors<br>told me that she was very lucky. Kim had a broken arm, a few bruised ribs, and a gash five inches  
>long on her head from her head hitting the concrete. Unfortunately, this left her in a coma.<br>We had no clue when she was going to wake up. I haven't seen her since they took her away, out  
>out of my arms in the street. Now, I could feel my heart sinking, knowing that I couldn't have<br>a conversation with her. _

**Kim's head:**

_This is weird… Am I even alive?..  
>I looked at the clock and it read "8:45." Oh my gosh! I'm late for school!<br>I quickly got ready and dashed out the door. I ran into Homeroom, but it wasn't Homeroom..  
>It wasn't even a classroom, it was a hospital room.. And I was lying in the hospital bed.<br>Jack was by my side, holding my hand, and crying. Jack never cries! I approached him. _

Me: Jack! I'm fine! See?!

Jack: No, You're not! Do you not see you in that bed? This is all of my fault! If I just would  
>have told you!<p>

Me: What are you talking about?

_All of the sudden the room changed. I was in the middle of the road. I saw headlights coming  
>towards me. I turned around, running away. Then came another set of headlights. I was trapped<br>in-between. I tried running off the road, but it had felt like I was frozen. Next thing I know, the cars  
>collided with me in-between…<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Kickin' It: Lost Love

**Kim's POV:**

_I woke up. Everything was a blur. It felt like I woke up from a long dream. Two things  
>played over in my mind. The first half was when Jack and I first met but then that<br>quickly turned into this terrible nightmare. I couldn't make out the figure standing next  
>to me… Until he spoke.<em>

Jack: Kim, you're awake!

Me: What happened?

Jack: You got hit by a car..

Me: What time is it?

Jack: Three in the morning.

Me: Aren't you tired?

Jack: Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. I've been terrified..

Me: Of what?

Jack: Of losing you.

Me: What?

Jack: Kim, you're the one. You always been.

Me: I don't get why me?..

Jack: You always been there for me. You know my darkest secrets, been through all the  
>break ups, and you always supported me.<p>

_I didn't know what to say. What can you say to a man who is confessing his love to you?  
>Jack was the guy that I had my eyes on though. I didn't want our friendship in jeopardy.<br>I guess he didn't want me to reply because before I knew it, his soft lips were pressed against  
>mine… I could feel his smile through the kiss, which made me smile.<em>

Jack: I visited you everyday for the past month.

Me: How long have I been here?!

Jack: About a month and a half.

Me: What?! Seriously?!

Jack: Yeah. Now that you're awake, you get to leave earlier than expected. (yawns)

Me: Jack?

Jack: Mmmhmmm?

Me: Go to sleep.

_I never got a response. I turned and saw Jack knocked out on the chair. I slowly moved  
>towards him to give him a kiss on the forehead. I thought I would be in a lot of pain but<br>Jack seemed to be my reliever. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kickin' It: Lost Love

5 Weeks later:

**Kim's POV:**

_I finally get to leave and back to my normal life! _

Mom: Got everything, Hun?

Me: Yeah, I think so.

Dad: Man, don't you have a lot of teddy bears?

Me: (Chuckled)

Mom: We have a surprise for you at home.

Me: Really?! What is it?!

Dad: Can't tell you.

Me: (Making puppy dog face)

Dad: Not going to work.  
>(whispering) It might include this boy, Jack.<p>

**At Crawford resident:**

Mom: We'll be right in. Go ahead without us.

_I walked up to the door and something didn't feel right. I sure did miss this house though.  
>I open the door and there was Jack waiting patiently for me. Instantly a smile appeared on<br>my face. I ran to him, he squeezed me tight but not too tight to cause me pain in my ribs.  
>I missed his hugs so much. It has been kind of weird since we kissed, mostly because of the<br>fact that he still hasn't asked me out. Moments after we parted, a loud roar of "Surprise!"  
>went throughout the house. I screamed… just a little.<em>

Me: OMG! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!

Jack: Surprise. (He whispered in my ear)

Eddie: Good thing you didn't have one, we don't need you back in the hospital. (He said as he gave me a hug)

Rudy: It's good to have you back, Kim. (Giving me a hug)

Milton: Hey Kimmy. _Milton didn't give me a hug. He was too scared of hurting me so I  
>gave him one.<em>

Jerry: Aye yo. When are your hot friends going to get here?

Milton: Jerry, Kim just got out of the hospital and all you care about are her hot friends?

Jerry: I'm just kidding, Kim. I'm glad to see you.

_Jerry gave me a hug, it was a little too tight but I pretended not to feel the pain. I didn't  
>want to make him feel bad. <em>

_The party ended and I saw a lot of faces that I missed. It felt amazing to be back._

Mom: We're glad you're back, Sweety.

Dad: Yeah, Munchkins. _He then gave me a kiss on the forehead._

Me: Thanks, Mom and Dad. You guys are amazing. The party was incredible.

Dad: Yeah, so you liked my dance moves? _Sadly, he started to dance… and that was not a pretty sight._

Mom: Okay! Get some rest, Sweety. _Thankfully, she was pulling Dad out of my room. Lol.  
><em>Good night.

Me: Good night.


	8. Chapter 8

Kickin' It: Lost Love

**Jack's POV:**

_I woke up this morning with a smile across my face. I had a dream that Kim and I had  
>the perfect date and I finally asked her out.<em>

Kim: Are you okay?..

Me: How'd you get in my room?!

Kim: You called me yesterday.. Don't you remember?

Me: Uh, no..

Kim: Haha, I'm kidding. Your mom called me this morning asking if I could come over.  
>She didn't tell me exactly why though.<p>

Me: Oh, yeah. Grace told your mom that she couldn't go to the Ricky Weaver concert  
>and your mom asked if I would go with you.<p>

Kim: I totally forgot about the concert! What am I going to wear?!

Me: Kim, you look fine. You look… Beautiful..

_She blushed and left my room to let me get ready. I don't understand why all the girls  
>have this huge crush on that Dolled haired freak. It just doesn't make sense.<em>

**At the arena: (Still Jack's POV)**

Kim: Oh, I forgot to tell you that we get to meet him..

Me: Just my luck..

Kim: Don't be like that. He is actually better than you think.

Me: Do I have to actually go? Can I just wait outside for you?

Kim: Please? Do it for me? _She did her cute little puppy dog face and I couldn't resist._

Me: Fine. I can't say no to your puppy dog face.

**At Meet and Greet: **

**Kim's POV:**

Me: OMG! RICKY!

Jack: Wow.. Kim…

Me: Be quiet, Jack.

Ricky: Hey. _He said with his dazzling smile._

Me: Hey, I'm Kim.

Ricky: Hello, Kim. _This time he bit his lip and I thought I was going to die._

Jack: Earth to Kim..

Me: Oh, hey. Um…. This is Jack.

Ricky: Hey, dude.

Me: Hey, Jack. Can you grab me a bottle of water?

Jack: Sure.. _I could hear the jealously in his tone._

**Jack's POV:**

_I came back with Kim's drink and I saw something that made me furious! _

Me: KIM?!

Kim: What? _This surprisingly came from behind me._

Me: Wait, what?

_Ricky had stopped kissing his girlfriend that also had blonde hair. _

Kim: Wait.. You thought I was kissing Ricky?

Me: Maybe..

Ricky: I would never do that to you, bro.

Kim: What do you mean?

Me: Nothing!

_I quickly grabbed Kim and lead her to our seats. We came early and there we're that many  
>people here yet and it was the perfect time. <em>

Kim: What was Ricky talking about, Jack?

Me: Just look at the big screen.

_She looked up and it looked like she was a deer in the headlights. She froze and wouldn't respond._

Kim: How'd you get this to happen?

Me: Will you be my girlfriend?

Kim: Yes!

_She pressed her lips against mine and I felt like Cupid just hit me with one of his arrows.  
>I was planning on asking Kim out, but I couldn't find the right time. Today was perfect,<br>she was going to meet her favorite artist, see him in concert, and to top it off… hopefully  
>my new girlfriend. I just bumped into one of the guys in charge of the set when I went to<br>get Kim's water. I asked him if he could help me out and thankfully he understood and  
>helped me.<em>


End file.
